Tadpole
Tadpole is a black tom with amber eyes.Shown in the image on the cover of, Return to the Clans History Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Return to the Clans :Tadpole is the oldest of his siblings, Moth and Hawk. He seems to be the bravest, strongest, and leader of the three, especially when his sister Moth worries if they'll see foxes, he comforts her saying he'll let no fox hurt her. Hawk also seems to look up to him, always wanting to do anything he does. He encourages Hawk when he falls down after trying to climb up a set of logs after him. :After seeing his mother, Sasha, feeling down after she tells them the story about her housefolk, Tadpole devises a plan to go to Twolegplace to find Ken, Sasha's former owner. He leads the way out of the forest and into the Twolegplace, running into one of Sasha's old friends they don't even know, who was Shnuky, and doesn't accept her offer of help. They take the wrong path, running into some former BloodClan cats who threaten to turn him and his siblings into collars. They run for their lives, dodging dogs and other things, and then take shelter inside a basement of an old, abandoned Twoleg nest, only to become trapped inside. :It starts to rain and the kits huddle together in a corner, only for a pipe to burst, pouring fast running water out. Once Hawk spots Sasha through the window, Tadpole rushes to help his brother and sister climb to safety, but he falls back in the fast rising-water. Hawk and Moth reach outside telling Sasha to help him. Sasha goes to the window, yelling for him to grab her paw. Tadpole sees her, but is unable to reach and he drowns. Hawk and Moth are horrified at his death and Sasha feels numb. Sasha later tells Russetfur, a ShadowClan warrior, that one of her kits had died. :Later, in a dream when she speaks to Tigerstar, asking about Tadpole. Tigerstar replies that their son is fine but not with him because Tigerstar walked the Dark Forest. Thus, it is suggested that Tadpole hunts with StarClan, safe from his evil father. Trivia *He has SkyClan blood, because his grandmother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in ''Firestar's Quest, page 497 Family Members Father: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mother: :Sasha:Revealed in Dawn, page 229 Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) Brother: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Sister: :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Half-Sister: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Half-Brother: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Grandfather: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandmother: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Half-Niece: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Half-Nephews: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Rogue Category:Kit Category:Clanless Cats Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character